Sadrith
Sadrith is the third-largest city in the Nerevic Empire, situated at the mouth of the Black River on the eastern border of the Empire. Overshadowed by the Seared Lands, the city is built primarily of black basalt. Thick walls and domed roofs protect most building from the ash storms that blow irregularly into the city, while vast fortifications and a teeming harbour underline the city's primary function as a military stronghold and port. Ruled by House Delym as of 13DE, Sadrith is perhaps the most politically unstable region in the Empire, and tensions between House Sarotha and the wider Empire are often at breaking point, kept in check only due to the large Armiger presence in the city. In 12DE massive uprisings by the Psionic Schools took place in the city, which were put down with great cost by the Armigers. The destruction and chaos led to the Decrees of 13DE, where all Psionic Schools bar Sihil were outlawed, along with their students and teachers. Rulership of the city was also forcibly transferred from House Sarotha to House Delym, in the hope the kin of the Redeemer Saint could bring order to the city where House Sarotha had failed. Since then Sadrith has become a literal battleground as much as an ideological one, and it remains to be seen whether Nereva can maintain control of the city. Breakdown Population: Approximately 90'000 Races: 50% Human 25% Half-Dwarf 10% Dwarf 15% Other Political Factions: The Temple, The Psionic School, House Sarotha, House Delym House Sarotha - The Unmourning House - House of the Mind House Sarotha had ruled Sadrith since its integration into the Empire. Named after the great Psion and commander Sarotha, bears its name with equal parts pride and bitterness, even moreso since rulership of the city was stripped of them an granted to House Delym in 13DE. Sarotha's doomed campaign into the Northern Ash Wastes, in which it was believed he perished, took a heavy toll on the House, not least because its leading members accompanied Sarotha. The subsequent failure to Invoke the great Psion, and thus the failure of House Sarotha to produce a Saint, caused even more bitterness, and led many Sarothans to believe their great leader was not dead at all. As such House Sarotha, and Sadrith by extension, had become an enclave for dissenting opinion in the Empire, whether it relates to governance, the Temple, Saints, or the practice of Psionics. The failure of Sarotha to be Invoked caused many would-be worshipers to turn to Sarotha's practice, Psionics, as a form of worship. As such Sadrith is home to the most powerful Psions in the Empire, and the greatest, and harshest, schools of Psionics teach within the city. By striving to better themselves and their craft, the Psions of Sarotha see themselves as breaking away from traditional Neveric customs. No longer relying on their ancestors for aid, they create and break their own boundaries, striving to raise themselves above the common people and priests to become something superior, the concept of the Self-Made Saint. Naturally, this deviation from core values of the Temple of the Lady has caused ever-rising tensions in the city. Armigers have been sent in ever greater numbers to oversee the practice of Psionics in the city, while House Sarotha complains they are not being given as much freedom as the other Great Houses, subject as they are to incessant Temple inspections. Despite these efforts however, it is clear that Sadrith as a whole is slipping from the Empire's grasp, increasingly dominated by individual Psions and their students, many from House Sarotha itself. In response, the Decrees of 13DE gave rulership of the city to House Delym, in the hope that House, named after the Redeemer Saint, could restore order. Military Importance As the largest military port in the Nerevic Empire, Sadrith's strategic importance cannot be underestimated. The fleets of the Nerevic Empire, although traditionally small, are almost all stationed there, and act as the first line of defence against any incursions by Quel'Doran. Similarly, any ambitions of overseas expansion to the north or west must be channeled through Sadrith, making the city even more vital. As such, a considerable percentage of the city's population are soldiers, Armigers and army officials of all types, many of whom are staunchly conservative, and who see the "excesses and blasphemies of the Sixth House" as a cause for alarm, concern, and increasingly open violence. Sarotha Unmourned - Cult of the Lost Saint Sarotha's disappearance in the Northern Ash Wastes in 652 LN may have been followed by a grand funeral procession and attempt at Invocation, but in recent times many members of House Sarotha have viewed this as premature. If Sarotha did die, they argue, how could he not be a Saint? His mastery of Psionics was unrivaled at the time, and his service to the Empire similarly unmatched. The conclusion many in Sadrith, and many more within the Psionic Schools and House Sarotha itself is that the great Psion is not dead at all. That somehow he has survived in the ash wastes with his closest associates. Naturally, this would make Sarotha incredulously old, but some whisper that maybe he has circumvented The Lady Of Candles herself, extending his life with his craft. Among ardent students and members of House Sarotha, there has thus been a movement to launch an expedition into the wastes to look for their master. However, the First House of Nerev refuses to provide any soldiers or supplies for such a venture, increasing tensions further. The Black River Sadrith's location at the estuary of the Black River, rising in the mountains of the Seared lands and flowing down through dormant valleys touched by lava is crucial to the city's self-image. Aptly named, the soot and ash that billows from the Seared Lands stains the water a dark gray. However, the water is still drinkable, and is necessary for the survival of the city's large population. Whether by magic or some other latent power, the ashen water has a visible effect on its consumers, staining their skin with a slight similar grayish hue. Many in Sadrith bear this as a mark of pride, while many of the soldiers and Temple officials stationed there avoid it at all costs, seeing it as a visible indicator of the dissident, and in their eyes, blasphemous practices of the city. The Psionic Schools emerging. The violence that the Nerevic Empire brought to bear on the Psionic Schools has only pushed the radical element further however, and many now flee south into the Tyrant Thrones.]] The Psionics Schools of Sadrith were set up soon after its capture by Nerevic Forces, due in part to the key role of Nerevic Psions in ending the siege. Although Psionics had always played an important part in the forces of the Empire, few formal schools existed. Thus, Sadrith became the official heart of Psionic learning and teaching. Indeed, the city still stands as one of the most advanced and varied centres of psionic learning in Yantir, and possibly Tolas. The various schools of Psionics are detailed briefly below. The Sihil School: The first school founded in Sadrith by the Psion Sihil, it stands in the centre of the city, a sprawling premises of spires and towers, it is closely watched by Armigers due to recent altercations between the Schools and the Temple. The Sihil school focuses largely on the formal discipline of Psionics, particularly training Psions for service to the Empire. As of the Decrees of 13DE, the Sihil school is the only school in the city that has not been outlawed, and is now staffed constantly by Armigers who observe the education of new Psions, and enforce Temple and Nerevic law, usually in that order. The Relyn School: Set up as an alternate to the Sihil School, Relyn was formed in an abandoned fort on the outskirts of the city. A forboding structure of basalt, the school sits on top of a large cave system, used originally for supplying water and storing food for the fort. The Relyn School focuses on the less common and more experimental applications of Psionics, including the training of Psychic Warriors. The practices of the Unbodied likewise originated in the Relyn school, as well as those of the Soulknife. Relyn prided itself on the training of its Soulknives, who claimed descent from the first psionic fighters who aided Nerev in his crusades against Quel'Doran. Due to increased Armiger oversight prior to 13DE, many of the more radical teachers in the school had departed to the Small Schools. Relyn's unorthodox teaching and use of Psionics led to it being outlawed along with most of the other Psionic Schools in the city in 13DE. The Small Schools: Although not official schools, anyone who has lived in Sadrith for any substantial amount of time has heard of the Small Schools. Created out of a need or desire to avoid Armiger oversight and Temple doctrine, these usually radical schools operated out of the houses and villas of those sympathetic to their cause, usually House Sarotha. The doctrine of the Self-Made Saints was developed in these schools, and many of their students and teachers are among the most militant against the temple, or the most devoted to the Cult of Sarotha. As of the Decrees of 13DE, all the small schools, as well as their teachers and students, are outlawed in the Nerevic Empire. This has led not only to incessant searches by Temple officials of Sarothan dwellings and houses, but also to increased violence in the city. Ayem Denial Due to Temple officials in the city viewing the Psionic Schools with growing distaste and mistrust, labelling many of their teachers as blasphemers and conspirators, there has been an effort to bar the gifting of Ayem to students and teachers of the Sihil and Relyn Schools, an ancient practice dating back to first capture of the city. As of 13DE, Ayem are barred to all the future children of families who are found to harbour radicals, rogue psions, or outlaws. Category:Location Category:Settlement Category:Vhir Category:Nerevic Empire